The Life of Zackery Azurem
by Tommy2486
Summary: Rated T for language My first story so critique and comments greatly appreciated Zack Azurem has found himself at Beacon academy and Ready to take on the way of the hunter follow hi. As he survives Beacon ,fights villains , and struggles with his past join him on this adventure through beacon Oc contest open pM me about it.or review your character to me
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: i do not own rwby if i did it would horrible.

All oc's belong to their original owners except for Zack

I would like to thank LordRevanFlame and Drow79 for inspiring me to write

Check out their stories . Especially LordRevanFlame's Ruby Rose the Girl who Ran

(Rewrite).

(Seven years ago )

" Hello Zack " Zack's Dad said , Zack replied with a simple "HI." Ready for his spar with his Dad . His Dad pulled out his sword Stormbringer while Zack pulled out a simple steel sword , His Dad told him that after this fight her would make a weapon with him in a few days .

Today was the day that Zack proved himself to his Dad , His dad got into a defensive stance as Zack took a Quick speed stance and attacked with agility but his Dad was a skilled Huntsman and has battles a bunch of different styles , Zack knew this so he tried mixing up his attacks .

" HA HA well done my boy , good tactics " His Dad said with joy as he parried Zack's attack and delivered a pommel strike .

" Show me what you really got my son " Zack's Dad said as he got into a power lock between him and his son.

Zack was struggling but still held his ground against his Dad but with no avail , his Dad pulled back his shoulders a bit and pushed Zack back into a tree where he put Stormbringer up to Zack's neck but stopped " good job my son but you are not ready yet , however take My Sword and use it to help people of the greater good."

" Thanks Dad , for teaching me how to fight and for the Sword." He proceeded to hug his Dad who hugged him back " I'm so proud of you my son as a mentor and as your father. A few tears came to Zack's eyes from his Dad's comment , then they walked inside and had dinner with Zack's Mother .

( 3 years later)

Zack woke up as he heard the screams of his next door neighbor , he woke up and exited his room to find his Dad suited up with A sword fighting Grimm hat overruning the town . Zack grabbed his gear and weapon and went to fight with his father keeping the Grimm at bay , it was a massacre bodies everywhere faunas , Grimm and humans alike.

Zack went to take out a small squad of beowolves , that was until he saw his Dad take an Ursa claw to the chest. Zack ran over to his Dad , after finishing off the Ursa Zack's Dad collapsed .

Breathing heavily and on the brink of Death he crawled over to cover to stay hidden from the Grimm in his last moments he saw his son running over to him. " My son take my sword and some blue prints from my room , save your mother and whoever else you can i am already lost " " No Dad I can't do that , please don't leave me Dad " Zack was now sobbing " My son you must stay strong , for your mother and for the memory of me , I am proud to have you as my son remember I will always be watching you , I will always be here " Zack's Dad put his finger On Zack's heart, but fell with lifelessness a moment later his breathing stopped as did his pulse .

Zack was still sobbing but folded his Dad's eyes down , Zack went back to his house and grabbed his Dad's Blueprint of a weapon that looked like Stormbringer on the blueprints there was a note the note said : Dear Zack if you are reading this then i have fallen .

These blueprints are a weapon for you the Blueprints upgrade Stormbringer , there is also another blueprint in the top dresser of my desk use it to protect the weak and your loved ones . Promise me Zack that you will help the weak and protect them . " I promise Dad i will become the Protector of the weak and make you proud " Zack said wiping away all of the tears with determination.

he grabbed his Dad's scarf and The blueprints and ran out the door .

(Prologue)

(Present Day)

On the airship to Beacon academy Zack was thinking about what it was going to be like , it wasnt like home that's for sure . This is the start of his dream , he wanted to become a hunter because his Dad was one. Unfortunately his Dad died when he was only 7 years old . His Dad left him two of his keepsakes , the sword Stormbringer and the blue scarf that he put his emblem on , two swords clashing with a lightning bolt going through the middle.

To go with Stormbringer , Zack made a second sword his dad designed but never got to create , Zack called this weapon Paladin . Because he wanted to protect the weak and rid the world of Darkness . He was looking at his clothing , a blue hoodie with his emblem on the back of it ,a pink shirt underneath , some good combat jeans ,two pairs of shoes : pink and blue stripes with his emblem on the back of each shoe , and his dress shoes for class.

"Well Dad i'm going to make you proud and fulfill your wish of me becoming a hunter." on the way out of the airship he met a boy who was proceeding to the trashcan but Zack just laughed and said "this is going to be an interesting year."

A few moments later he heard an explosion and went to check it out , he saw two girls one dressed in white clearly angry about something and the other one dressed in black and red . He then saw a new girl appear clad in black say something but he wasn't close enough to hear. All he saw was the white girl walk away still very agaitated, he then saw the boy who was puking earlier and decided to introduce himself.

"aren't you the boy who puked on the ship." The little red girl asked and Zack just laughed and approached them " Yes he is i have come to give him the nickname the big vomit unless if you have any other good nicknames for him ." Zack said . The little red girl thought for a good thirty seconds before saying " How about vomit

Boy"

The boy got all defensive and said " Hey motion sickness is a really big deal nowadays ". Anyways name Jaune Arc , short , sweet , rolls off the tongue , ladies love it ."

Zack just laughed and introduced himself " The name is Zackery Azurem but you van just call me Zack , I love pranking and my two weapons are these dual swords that can tranform into dual pistols. ".

The little red girl looked like she was about to swoon when she saw Zack's weapons.

The little red girl apologised and introduced herself " hello the name's Ruby ,

Ruby Rose".

"Well we should get going Dont wanna be late now do we ?" . And they all ran off ...

This is the story of Zack Azurem

story for you guys so thanks you for reading and reviewing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 big slumber party!

**Author's Note : **

**If u like my story go check out My inspirations lordrevanflames story Ruby rose the girl who ran rewrite amd drow79 a rose by any other name **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rwby if i did it would be horrible. **

* * *

Zack ,Jaune , and Ruby entered the auditorium to see a blonde girl yelling "Ruby over here!" "Bye guys" Ruby said quickly Zack got a close enough spot to them to hear about what happened earlier . "Oh so thats what happened " Zack thought to himself .Zack was waiting for the announcement until he saw the white girl staring at Ruby , Zack got in a little closer to help Ruby out and motioned for Jaune to come with him just in case something happened . "You!"

The white girl yelled loudly ruby got into her sister's arms amd said "oh no it's happening again !" The white girl showed a booklet and explained it's contents very fast ,after she was done explaining she shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's arm and said never talk to me again.

"Now that was flat out rude "Zack thought " Yang then suggested her idea which the white girl responded to Ruby with a sarcastic answer and tone "im starting to get sick of this "Zack thought. He marched right up to the white girl and said "Hey just leave her alone she already got chewed out by you two times i dont think she needs a third time ICE QUEEN So back off !"Zack said fiercely.

The white girl then turned around and walked away thinking she was" all high and mighty " Zack thought

(Zack's Pov ) I introduced myself to Ruby's sister Yang who seemed really cool and has a hot body but she isnt my type unfortunately. I turned around to see Jaune in a onesie and mentally facepalmed myself "seriously John" I asked with a disappointed tone Jaune looked at me with a face that said "what?".

I put my sleeping bag right next to Ruby's , and Jaune put his next to mine . I couldn't sleep well tonight so i decided to observe the scenery from the balcony it truly was a beautiful land on a beautiful night. I then heard a yell coming from two familliar voices, and i feared the worst , just to find out the worst happened i saw the white girl and Yang get pulled apart by Ruby and then the light just went out . "Huh " i said confused , ready to turn for the night i decided to head to my sleeping bag but it was hard to sleep due to Yang's snoring.

**AN: So hey guys one of my inspiration writers and i have been helping eachother in our stories so dont forget to check out their pages , thank you for reading and if u liked it please review if it needs word critique would help **


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 2 Initiation Day )

**Hello guys tommy here to bring you another chapter of Zack's life at beacon **

**First off role call for this chapter goes to **

**storygazer who is helping me a lot with this story . **

**Dont forget to check out his stories of the ONYX team **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Rwby Monty Oum does if i did it would be now let's get on with the story**

( Zack's pov)

I was in a good mood today so i woke up extremely early and decided to clean my weapons. When I got back I saw a energetic ginger girl with a silent looking type of guy . I went off into the shower because i have been reeking of something lately. After the shower I headed to the cliffs to start stretching , after about a half an hour everybody was assembled and waiting for Ozpin .

About two minutes later Ozpin came and told us about the intitiation requirements to get into Beacon everyone got on their launch pads and Jaune as dorky as ever asked the stupid questions but Ozpin was polite and answered calmly. I saw Yang put on some sunglasses then get launched, next was Ruby, then the white girl and finally the black girl. " here I go Dad " I thought to myself as i braced for impact readying paladin and stormbringer in a defensive X stance.

I crashed through several trees the got out of the X stance and decided to use my semblance i sped over from tree to tree then i stopped using my semblance and slowed down, which made for a semi comfortable landing.

I kept my dual swords at the ready just in case some grimm decide to attack me , I walked towards the way where i thought the artifact was . On the way there i ran into some beowolves but quickly dispatched of them with stormbringer . I put Paladin in it's sheathe so i didn't have to waste two types of dusts.

I saw a cave and approached it but when i got closer i heard screaming and saw Jaune and Pyrrha running i decided to run too not wanting to get smashed by the deathstalker .

I then saw Yang already picking up a chess piece with the mysterious black clad girl who introduced herself to be Blake. I didn't have a partner so i chose the most basic but most advanced piece of the game chess the pawn . I then saw the hyperactive ginger girl from earlier riding an Ursa! And there is that silent guy behind her. A few seconds later i saw Jaune get catapulted into Ruby . Ruby just left Jaune to get himself out of the branch, i was chuckling to myself about this until i heard a scream from a voice i really dont like. Weiss Schnee .

"She is gonna fall " "she"ll be fine" Ruby assured "she's falling " the silent guy known as Ren said . Weiss was dropping fast but my semblance still has another two minutes to charge i wont make it in time. Then A figure jumoed out and catched her ,it turned out to be Jaune who didnt have a plan to get both of the, to safety resulting in Weiss landing on his back .

Ouch that actually sounded liked it hurt and i mean super bad i'm suprised he is even back that's just great Ruby and Weiss brought a nevermore and Jaune , Pyrrha and Me brought a deathstalker .

I love challenges i thought to myself as i brought out my two swords Strombringer and Paladin.

We head into a ruins to get to the bridge Me and Nora try to distract the nevermore with out guns , but then we fall into a retreat because the deathstalker was nearing us . Pyrrha , Ren , Blake and me decided to hold off the deathstalker but then i turned around to see the bridge destroyed because the nevermore destroyed it while Ruby and her comrades were running across it. I saw Jaune and Nora get ready to get over here so i used my semblance to get over to the other side and help out Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss . I transformed paladin and stormbringer into their pistol forms and started to shoot at the never more .

My bullets didnt seem to be doing anything but pissing off the nevermore "oh shit i cried out " as the never more once again rammed where we were and i had to rely on my quick climbing skills i learned from my uncle Francis. I saw Yang use her bullets to boost herself in her climbing , Blake using her fast speed , Weiss using her glyphs to help herself, and then Ruby using her scythe and her semblance to help her climb. Yang was so pissed she jumped up held it's mouth open and fired her fire dust shotgun rounds into it's mouth. I then proceeded to listen to the plan that Ruby devised. It was quite easy me and Blake lured it into position and tan back while Weiss rushed forward and froze it's tailfeathers to the old ruins. I then got out of the way when Blake and yang set up the Gambol Shroud catapult that Ruby then proceeded into and then with a glyph Weiss made calculations and pulled back Ruby .

Ruby then asked " think you can make the shot" hmm" can I ." Weiss said "can't "Ruby begun to say until weiss snapped back "of course I can . Weiss then unleashed the red riding hood to send the red girl flying into the wall grabbing the nevermore from the neck and running up the hill as fast as she can with the help of Weiss's glyphs , and then Ruby decapitated the nevermore , looking down at us all tired and i think Weiss blacked out.

* * *

(Later at the intitiation ceremony) (third person)

Lie Ren , Nora Valkyrie , Pyrrha nikkos , Jaune Arc the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces the four of you shall be team JNPR (JuNiPeR)

Weiss Schnee , Blake Belladonna , Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose the for of you retrieved the white knight pieces from here on out the four of you shall be team RWBY , led by Ruby Rose

We have a special candidate, Michael Azurem please step forward you have retrieved the white pawn piece you shall be alone on a team until a team is provided for you , welcome to Beacon young man .

**Author's note oc contest starting up need one the intitials to be Z,U,R thank you for reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 (badge and burden ) **

**Role Call : drow79 with the story rose by any other name. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own rwby if i did it would be horrible **

* * *

(Zack's pov )

Today I woke up at about 7AM and had to clean my weapon from yesterday's fights

I only took Paladin with me because Stormbringer was low on lightning dust

I went to Prof Ports room today and noticed that RWBY was running

Late i sat on the left side of the room in time to witness team RWBY rush in and take their seats .

The professor begun his lecture i saw something that caught my eye Ruby was drawing something on a paper, I couldn't see the picture but the team laughed except for Weiss of course who just sat still with anger building .

The next thing that Ruby did was balance a book on a pencil that was on an apple , which was actually pretty impressive but like a few seconds earlier Weiss was still prof Port was finishing his lecture he said these words while Ruby was picking her nose , which I admit was going over the line there the words were a true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be Dependable ! A true huntsman must be strategic and wise !

Now who thinks of themselves as embodiment of these traits I raised my hand as did Weiss she shot me a look telling me to put my hand down but i just shrugged because I really didn't care what she was thinking I needed to help her keep a clear head so she doesn't snap.

I smiled as I walked down while Weiss was frowning because of Ruby's antics , i positioned myself on a defensive stance with Paladin while Weiss got ready with Myrtensater she put her weapon on burn dust and i switched my sword to pistol mode .

Prof Port then proceeded to the cage " Edgar i have a snack for you " he yelled as he raised his blunderbuss axe to cut off the lock of the cage revealing a boarbatusk to start it's charge at Weiss I stopped it from hitting her by shooting it in the side a couple times . I thought I had thought this out a little more before I did that because it was going for me now.

I regained my composure and transformed my pistol back into sword form twirling around the boarbatusk i slashed at his sides until he hit me with one of his tusks Weiss supported me with the fall making a little bit more comfortable than it should have been i saw Weiss in a little struggle for power VS each other i then got close and kicked the boarbatusk away from her. She used a glyph to flip Edgar and then I slashed and slashed at his chest until it was no longer moving , i cut off one of the tusks as a trophy for my room.

I saw Ruby running to go congratulate Weiss but Weiss snapped at her about her being the problem i sighed and put myself in between them " hey Weiss lay off would you I know what she did in class but how is she supposed to act. This is all new to her she is trying to get comfortable , i know that the nose picking was a little too far but please can't you two just get along?"

I asked with sadness and hope for the two in my voice hey both looked at me for a second and then Weiss held up her finger accusingly saying " and you , you didn't think i had enough skill to take down Edgar "

I stepped back and yelled " your perfectly capable in battle however your prowess in battle and tactics are rivaled by your cold hearted attitude princess. " she glared at me the. Yelled "Hey !" In an angry tone i then said "my point exactly ".

She turned around and walked away from me and Ruby who was looking sorry for what she had done."I didn't mean to I'm really sorry I am gonna go to Weiss and apologize for my behavior " I then saw Ozpin approach me and Ruby

* * *

(Third person POV)

Weiss walked out onto the balcony where she saw professor Port and went to go speak with him "hello prof Port" she said casually "hello there "

Prof Port said with pride as he turned around to face her. "I enjoyed your lecture " Weiss said trying to butter him up " of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress in you"

Prof Port stated casually to Weiss "Professor I have a problem " " dear child explain to me your strife" he said , Weiss then proceeded to tell him that she thinks that she would have been a better leader hoping he would understand however the professor answered " that's preposterous " he said in a surprised tone .

Weiss was taken aback by this statement and said " how can you just blindly follow him " she said with a tone of annoyance he replied in a calm and proud tone " I have always followed Ozpin and never once has he ever led me astray, as for you I see a girl who got everything she ever wanted on a sliver platter , not to mention your combat prowess being rivaled by your attitude "hey" she said in a snarky tone "my point exactly "

Prof Port was finishing up "instead of whining about what you don't have focus on the things you do have and not only focus on being a good huntress but also a great person" Weiss nodded finally understanding .

Weiss walked away to find Ruby in the dorm where she apologized , and they went to bed.

Zack was roaming the halls to get to his dorms when he saw a big guys picking on my girl with rabbit ears he always hated people for stuff like that , that was the whole reason he called the weapon paladin : to defend the weak who can't fend for themselves until they can. He approached the bully and yelled "stop hurting her" the bully turned around to be revealed as Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL.

Cardin ran away as did the bunny girl , Zack was wondering why she ran away but he thought she must've had some reasons to. Zack leapt into his bed letting the dark embrace of sleep take him.

* * *

**Authors note : ok Guys i need OC's for later chapters **

**My character already fills this one **

**A: Azurem **

**Z:**

**U:**

**R:**

**Dont forget to check out drow79's story and review this one **

**-Tommy out!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4( Zack's promise) **

**Disclaimer : i do not own Rwby if i did it would be horrible**

* * *

(Third person PoV)

Zack woke up in a bad mood because he remembered what he witnessed yesterday night, that poor girl Zack thought in his mind he should really find out her name . Today he grabbed both of his weapons he checked his scroll for his classes today it said he had history and Combat class , Zack wasn't hungry so he made himself a little piece of toast with some ice cold water .

He saw the bully bullying the bunny girl again and decided to stop it this time "Hey stop that can't you see she is in pain " Zack said angrily Cardin looked at him full of himself and said "or what , you gonna tell on me " " nope" Zack said determined to hurt Cardin.

Cardin moved towards him but he was way too fast for Cardin so he dodged and Pommel striker Cardin's leg joints sending excruciating to Cardin . Zack looked at Cardin on the ground proud of the easy work he made of Cardin. Cardin then said "I'll get you for this freak" he said scared while limping away .

Zack looked around for the bunny girl but she was nowhere to be found . Exceot there a note on the table left for Zack , Zack put the note in his pocket for later.

Zack walked into History eager because it is one of his strongest points in the class curriculum. He sat himself down next to Jaune and helped him with his notes during class because he already knew the material. He saw Cardin in the corner of his eye throw a piece of paper at Jaune but with his lightning quick reflexes caught it and threw it back to Cardin receiving a " Hey! "

from the bigger boy Mr Oobleck turned around and said " mr Winchester finally good to see you finally contributing to the class, would you mind telling us what the advantage the faunas had over the humans. " well we both know it's easier to train animals then humans " your not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin " me and Pyrrha said simultaneously " what you have a problem" the big boy asked " No. " Jaune said surprising the red head and the blue haired boy " I have the answer Prof Oobleck , the answer is night vision" . " correct Mr Arc ,

Mr Winchester see me after class. Yang gave Zack and Jaune a thumbs up knowing he did well. After class Zack headed to Combat training luckily Jaune and Zack have been sparring since forever fall .

* * *

(Zack Pov)

I got equipped in my combat gear all ready for my fight most of the matches were pretty close ,especially Jaune vs Cardin Jaune got Cardin into the Orange but not close enough to the red that's when Cardin finished it with his mace.

Ms Goodwitch called me up and said that I could challenge anybody I want , I wanted to teach Cardin a lesson and decided to choose him.

He walked onto stage and smirked as he said " ready to lose freak " not to you " I said back to him Cardin frowned and then I smirked waiting to kick the shit out of his ass.

He charged towards me but i just grabbed Paladin and brung it up to defend myself as i quickly grabbed Stormbringer transformed it into it's pistol form and shot repeatedly into his chest piece. His aura quickly went down and I retreated before he regained his balance to attack me he charged for me again but was more cautious , i then used my semblance which teleported me behind him then slashed his back 3 to 5 times putting him in the red , i sheathed my swords and started to walk away I simply moved out of the way for him to trip into Yang's fist .

Ms Goodwitch was surprised I didn't deliver the judgement for a dirty tactic like that I bet . I walked out of the combat class following Yang and Blake talking about who they find attractive or really who Yang finds attractive. I walked up next to them and said "HI" "Hey spark-flash" " spark-flash?" I said confused " yea because of your semblance and your lightning affinity " Yang said in her usual playful tone

I nodded and grabbed out something from my uniform , revealing a book called ninjas of love to which Blake surprised grabbed it and I said "sorry i was looking for the series besides why did you even cover it up in a title like this Blake ? "

She merely blushed and looked away i shrugged and pulled out the note from earlier meet me in the library tomorrow i want to thank you for saving me

-Velvet

I closed up the note and folded it back up and put it back in my pocket as I walked through the hall . I arrived at my Dorm to see a second bed installed on the other side of the room , I guess Ozpin is expecting a student to arrive very soon i guess .

I walked through the Hall thinking about tomorrow and it's classes , " ok so tomorrow i have Grimm studies and that's it for the day. I then have to go to the library to meet That Velvet girl .

* * *

(The next Day ) I woke up got ready and went to class , same procedure : lecture then a little Grimm fight vs human today it was Yang and of course she won too .

I headed to the library waiting for Velvet , that's when I saw her i motioned for her to come sit down. With me and talk . "Thank you for yesterday and the day before. " she said nervously" I just told her it's not possible for me to just idly watch innocent people get stepped on or murdered that's why i built this weapon and called it Paladin i said taking out paladin and putting it on the table for her to see , "and this one is a keepsake of my Dad's " i said pulling out Stormbringer and also putting it on the table .that is my dream to fulfill my dad's wishes and protect the weak from getting stepped on . After it happened ...

Author's note cliffhanger ouuhhh yeah

Don't forget the OC contest the letters are in the last chapter on the bottom

And the role call today goes to my first follower ever who is gonna supply me with OCs but your OCs will always have a chance

-Tommy out!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note : **

**Hey guys since I'm sick of posting this fanfic all at once i decided to hold off for a week or two and get situated into writing because i wanna make the chapters longer so if you like the story and wanna keep on reading i will update in about 2 weeks with a lot more chapters and continue from. There, so if anyone wants to send me ideas or there OCs just PM me and you could be selected**

**-Tommy**


	7. Chapter 7

( Zack's Promise Part 2 ) Chapter 5

I would like to thank

**SHotgunSteve for this OC appearing in this chapter however this will be the only PoV of this Oc for a while **

**Name: Usama Roho (Lion Soul)**

**Species: Faunus**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: He is short and fat. He has both the ears and tail of a lion. His eyes are also very similar to a lions. He has dark brown hair, but golden fur along his tail and at the back of his ears.**

**Combat Gear: He wears a long golden robe with dark brown boots. Under the robe he wears light brown trousers. He wears a thick brown chest plate over the robe. He also has a large metal "bag" on his back, to store the ammunition for his weapons.**

**Weapon Name: Jiva and Damel (Heart and Mind). Jiva is on the left arm and Damel on the right**.

**Weapon Description: Jiva and Damel are to large spiked shields that also have a razor sharp edge. They are positioned on his arms and can be connected to cover his full upper body to block a big attack. On the inside of the shield, there are several barrels. The shields can fold around his arms and become mini Gatling guns, with the spike going flat to become an iron sight. They have a high rate of fire, and the bullet feed can be traced up his arm into the bag on his back. The shields are dark brown with golden edges and spikes.**

**Personality: Because he is a Faunus, Usama has very little in the way of social skills and instead prefers to be isolated. He isn't ashamed of being a Faunus however, and doesn't even try to hide it. In fact, he will stand up to anyone who tries to bully him or another Faunus because of their appearance. He is a very resourceful and efficient planner, always finding a use for everything. He does however only tend to tell people their own roles as opposed to the whole plan. This isn't because he likes his secrets, but rather because he gets too caught up in putting his plan into action. Because of this and his solitude, he can often be found making new plans and strategies whenever he gets the opportunity. There is nothing more that he loves then meeting a new enemy or opponent to create new tactics against. On the battlefield, Usama's heavy armour and powerful weapons mean that he has much more strength and defence then most others, but all this extra weight makes him slower too. He also has a weaker aura then most because he prefers the old archaic ways of fighting without it. Because of this, he will need help dealing with several opponents. He is best used as long ranged support or as someone to distract their attention towards him since he can take the extra hits. If he does get severely injured, he will go into a complete rage. He is very difficult to stop like this, but it is a double edged sword. When like this, he could potentially ruin what plans are in place with reckless actions or, even worse, turn on his teammates. This is a complete contrast to his usual calm and collected attitude. His main reason for being a hunter is that he wants to prove that Faunus aren't worthless animals. **

**If I missed anything then tell me.**

**Semblance : Adrenaline Rage **

**Emblem : not specified yet **

**Affiliation : not specified yet **

(Third person PoV )

"After it happened ... " Zack said darkly with a hint of shakiness in his voice " what happened " Velvet asked curiously " My father's death" he said flatly regaining his composure " he died when my hometown was overrun by Grimm forces

He have me the blueprints to both of my weapons , I returned the original one with him to the grave in the rightful owners hands.

But i always know he will be right here with me " Velvet looked confused about that statement , Zack then put a finger to his heart what he meant by " right here with me ." She now understood why he was so determined to help her.

" That thing on your scarf looks cool " pointing at the Emblem on his scarf " thank you , the scarf was my dad's until he also gave this to me as a keepsake so I put my emblem on it " Velvet was sad for him she noticed all of the sadness in his voice so to cheer him up she pecked him on the cheek with a kiss " that was for saving me " she said blushing .

Zack now blushing rubbed the back of his neck chuckling " anytime." He said as he watched Velvet leave the library .

* * *

(Third person PoV )

"He is turning into his father" said Ozpin chuckling to himself

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing " Glynda said with a no hint of seriousness while smiling to herself , she then proceeded to look at the footage at the now deceased hunter " it's a shame he died, I am sorry Professor" she said with a sympathetic voice .

"I know I am too Glynda I am too ." He said going back to monitoring everyone on Beacon campus .

* * *

(Unknown PoV )

I was walking around the airship to beacon I got here late because I came from Atlas , I am ready to show that the Faunas aren't worthless I thought to myself with determination .

I went to the Professor's Ozpin's office to meet his assistant she was stuck up but that's ok, i then proceeded to Ozpin's desk and waited for him there thinking about if i have a team of I'm gonna be alone.

A few moments later Ozpin walked up with a mug of coffee and his scroll " Umasa Roho correct " Yes " i said collectively back to him " I have already set up a dorm with your new partner he will be with you for these four years at Beacon and possibly your entire Hunter career."

"Thank you professor " I said I grabbed my new scroll and headed to my dorm , i used my scroll to unlock the door to find a Boy with blue hair and a scarf that had two swords clashing and a lightning bolt going through .

"Interesting " I murmured under my breath , The blue boy got up and introduced himself to me " Hello there my name is Zackery Azurem , I guess I'm your partner for the next four years great to meet you ..." "Umasa , Umasa Roho " I said as i placed my stuff down to shake his hand , he shook my hand then told me that I could copy off of his notes to catch up in class with . " Thanks Zack."

* * *

(Zack PoV )

I was thinking about Umasa for a few minutes observing him he is quite calm and collected I think I should ask to spar with him sometimes , he looks strong ,I wonder what he uses as weapon and most of all Will we get more team members I thought to myself.

I went to go wash my face until I remembered what happened in the library with Velvet I felt my face go hot just thinking about it , I continued to wash my face got dressed into my boxers and pink undershirt i wear to bed .

He saw that Umasa was like Blake in many ways : Quiet , collected , always reading and a quick learner. I think they would get along well together , he then noticed that probably that Umasa wasn't comfortable around Blake her being Human and all .

" Hey Umasa do you get along with humans"

"We have our disagreements " Umasa said swiftly

"I see , if i may inquire what type of Faunus are you "

" I am a Lion Faunus " he said flatly but quite surprised i wanted to find out about him .

So that explains the tail and the golden ears I thought to myself

"C'mon you can hit the books tomorrow it's late and you need your rest"

He nodded and turned off his nightstand light and we both let sleep take us.

I woke up to smell something very good , curious i went to go see the source of this good smell and found that Umasa is a very good cook after eating his food .

After breakfast in the dorm i went to the cafeteria to introduce him to the rest of the gang "Hello everyone , I would like you to meet someone " i motioned for Umasa to come over here and introduce himself to us , at first he seemed hesitant but he cam thorugh and got over to introduce himself .

I saw him narrow his Eyes at Blake for some reason , oh well I am gonna take a seat right next to Velvet "My name is Umasa Roho a pleasure to meet all of you " he said he sat down next to Yang to just get his ear talked off by her

"Hey Velvet " I felt my cheeks heating up just from talking to her , I saw her blushing while she said " Hey Zack how is it going " "good " I replied folding my hands on the table.

Yang with her infinite wisdom went up to the both of us and yelled " just kiss already " she came up and whispered to my ear " i saw everything , and I'm sorry " It's fine i said back .

She got back into her place until I saw Cardin heading over this way , most likely to pick on Velvet.

"Hey Freaks " Cardin said pointing at Umasa , Me , and Velvet .

Me and Umasa got up simultaneously walked up to them and asked "Yes?" We said in a threatening tone " we are here to teach you a lesson , No one fucks with Cardin Winchester he said pulling out his mace I grabbed Paladin quickly to parry his strike and go in for speedy strikes , I saw Umasa take out a giant spiked shield against Sky and Dove , which means I was stuck with Russell and Cardin .

I pulled out Stormbringer and got into my tiger's fang stance Russel then proceeded to rush me i ducked below his attack kicked him out of the way jumped on Cardin's mace and kicked him in the face

I saw Umasa was doing this without difficulty as well I turned back to my opponents who were now face to face with me i got into my shadow strike stance , i used flash step and my great agility to run past them and attack as i go by it was a split second for me for them it was two minutes of slashing , kicks and punches to them once i sheathed my sword they both collapsed .

They got up again but retreated Umasa's offenders also used the tactic of fleeing.

" nice work Umasa " " you too " he said back to me

I saw Yang glancing at Umasa a bit " hey Yang , observing the newcomer I see " she smiled back " yes he is just full of surprises " I'm sure he has more " i said with certainty leaving the table to go to my dorm and take a nap or study .

* * *

**AN: so guys The update for the OC Contest only two spots left **

**Azurem **

**Z**

**U**

**Roho**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget that I will be updating still just not as much as i used too **

**-Tommy**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am posting this up with a story so you guys know all the characters and their personalities , I have set this up so you can make OCs if i decide to add another Team which is most likely . **

**All OC's so far **

**name: Udall **

**age: 17**

**race: wolf faunas**

**appearance: wears a black cloak with a hood green eyes black hair average height and wight **

**weapon: bow and quiver its kinda like Hawk eye**

**weapon name: epin**

**personality: quiet around people but a good person at heart**

**past: joined the white fang to find and kill the people that killed his parents a year later decided to join beacon to change his life**

**likes: girls with cat ears**

**secs agoname: zillya**

**last name: purreta**

**age: 18**

**race: cat faunas ears are the same color as hair**

**appearance: her hair she has black wich is on the left side and red wich is on the right side. she has pink eyes. she average height. average every really**

**clothes: she wears a green te shirt which it blank. she wears black jeans**

**weapon name: likus and linus and throwing knives ( which there are to many to name)**

**weapon appearance: she has two daggers which she wears on her belt with the handles pointing strait in front of her likus and linus are curved daggers. the blade is pink and the handle it black. they can turn in to 44. revolvers and under her arms are the pouches that hold her throwing knives she has 20 all together ten in each pouch**

**personality: quite and nerves around other people. afraid that people will make fun of her for being a faunas. cares for her friends and if made fun of enough she will snap leading to people geting hurt will give you an example with her past**

**past: family died when anti faunas burned down there house later she was sent to jail cus a kid was picking on her and he pulled on her ears and she lost it and beat him to near death**

**likes: fish spicy food**

**OC creation **

**Name: Zackary preston (his mother's maiden name is azurem) so his color is blue **

**Title: The Prankster Zack **

**Nickname: Zack **

**Age:19**

**Gender:M**

**Sexual Orientation:hetero**

**Race: Human**

**History: Dad and Mom were both Hunters , Dad taught him combat while his Mom taught him how to forge making him a pretty good weapon specialist. Dad died a few years later of grimm overruning his hometown . And his uncle owns Azurem combat simulation fields. **

**Personality: happy and outgoing , because he always thinks live in the moment which gives him a playful teasing nature around his friends but also a protective nature of them . He has established this personality to try and keep his sad personality out of the picture. He likes the colors Teal and Pink and his emblem is two swords crossing eachother with lightning through the middle. He excels in tactics and fighting but has a damaged artery near his heart so if he is badly i jured and gets an infection he is out at risk. Despite this he wants to become a hunter to fulfill his dad's wishes and enrolls in beacon **

**Appearance: has teal blue hair with a pink shirt that he wears in his dorm and a teal hoodie outside his dorm with some combat jeans, his dual sword on his back . Likes also wearing his dad's balck scarf which he put his emblem on , two swords crossing eachother wih lightning in the middle.**

**Weapon(s): Dual Swords named : paladin and stormbringer , have a lightish blue tint and can transform into pistols for long range combat they fire lightning and burn dust **

**Strengths: weapons and tactics , his speed and aiming , pranking and jokes, **

**Weaknesses: his low defense : coming from a person like cardin if the mace connects it would take two blows to take him out, his Dad's death , sadness and depression , aiming his hindered by semblance **

**Likes: Girls , chocolate ,reading ,happy times, acting , combat training , history ,tactics and weapons, his Mom ,his Uncle **

**Dislikes:bullies, racism , sad times ,people with bad attitude ,people messing with him , people asking about his Dad **

**Semblance (optional): Flash step he goes so fast to near teleportation but if he uses it his stamina decreases and his aiming decreases for two minutes after using this semblance so he can only use it for about 5 seconds and wait for a couple of hours **

**Affiliation: Beacon**

**Other: Signal **

**Name: Usama Roho (Lion Soul)**

**Species: Faunus**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: He is short and fat. He has both the ears and tail of a lion. His eyes are also very similar to a lions. He has dark brown hair, but golden fur along his tail and at the back of his ears.**

**Combat Gear: He wears a long golden robe with dark brown boots. Under the robe he wears light brown trousers. He wears a thick brown chest plate over the robe. He also has a large metal "bag" on his back, to store the ammunition for his weapons.**

**Weapon Name: Jiva and Damel (Heart and Mind). Jiva is on the left arm and Damel on the right.**

**Weapon Description: Jiva and Damel are to large spiked shields that also have a razor sharp edge. They are positioned on his arms and can be connected to cover his full upper body to block a big attack. On the inside of the shield, there are several barrels. The shields can fold around his arms and become mini Gatling guns, with the spike going flat to become an iron sight. They have a high rate of fire, and the bullet feed can be traced up his arm into the bag on his back. The shields are dark brown with golden edges and spikes.**

**Personality: Because he is a Faunus, Usama has very little in the way of social skills and instead prefers to be isolated. He isn't ashamed of being a Faunus however, and doesn't even try to hide it. In fact, he will stand up to anyone who tries to bully him or another Faunus because of their appearance. He is a very resourceful and efficient planner, always finding a use for everything. He does however only tend to tell people their own roles as opposed to the whole plan. This isn't because he likes his secrets, but rather because he gets too caught up in putting his plan into action. Because of this and his solitude, he can often be found making new plans and strategies whenever he gets the opportunity. There is nothing more that he loves then meeting a new enemy or opponent to create new tactics against. On the battlefield, Usama's heavy armour and powerful weapons mean that he has much more strength and defence then most others, but all this extra weight makes him slower too. He also has a weaker aura then most because he prefers the old archaic ways of fighting without it. Because of this, he will need help dealing with several opponents. He is best used as long ranged support or as someone to distract their attention towards him since he can take the extra hits. If he does get severely injured, he will go into a complete rage. He is very difficult to stop like this, but it is a double edged sword. When like this, he could potentially ruin what plans are in place with reckless actions or, even worse, turn on his teammates. This is a complete contrast to his usual calm and collected attitude. His main reason for being a hunter is that he wants to prove that Faunus aren't worthless animals. **

**If I missed anything then tell me.**

**Semblance : Adrenaline Rage **

**Emblem : not specified yet **

**Affiliation : not specified yet**


	9. Chapter 9

**( Team AZUR Comes together ) chapter 7**

**An: I just found out that My character is surrounded by Faunus I'm gonna make him curious about Him because if your surrounded by em , get to know em. :D**

**Disclaimer i do not own RWBy : If I did it would be horrible**

* * *

(Third person PoV)

Udall was waiting to get off the airship , ready for Beacon academy .He found a girl named Zillya purreta who was shy about herself being a Faunus, stood next to Udall

And took into account that he had a bow on his back and is really quiet .

He looked at her as well seeing that she had two daggers strapped on to her lower back and throwing knives strapped diagonally from her shoulder to her hip .

He did admit that she looked lethal but lacked the attitude to actually hurt someone , he swore he saw some sadness in her eyes at first but that was probably his imagination.

They both got off the airship and went to look for The Office where Ozpin was, talking they found out about each other a lot .

When they reached the Office they saw a woman , Glynda Goodwitch Ozpin's secretary and combat teacher for all years .

She motioned for them to go into the Office and introduce themselves , as the Dyo entered they saw a man with whitish grayish hair sitting down at the table holding two scrolls.

"Hello and , I am professor Ozpin your Headmaster "

"Hello Headmaster " Udall and Zillya said in sync , " I would like to Welcome you to our school and have provided you with a dorm , these scrolls will unlock the room door now go and meet your teammates." Ozpin said handing them the scrolls

"Surrounded by Faunus students , Is coming to be like his Father ." Said Glynda . "Indeed he is Glynda indeed he is " .

* * *

(Dorms)

Zack was laying on the bed thinking about decorating the walls with some posters or something until he heard a knock on the door , he looked up to see two Faunus students in the room one with a lot of luggage and one with just a bow and a day's worth of clothes.

" I am your teammate Zackery Azurem , welcome to AZUR's dormroom" Zack said with kindness motioning for his partner to come down "This here is my partner Umasa Roho , Lion Faunus " Zackery said excitedly about his team

" hello there" Umasa said happily but quietly . Zillya introduced herself next " My name is Zillya Purreta but you can just call me Zillie and I am a Cat Faunus , i don't like people hurting ,my friends or family and i love Fish."

Udall was next " My name is Udall , last name unknown to me or anyone else I like quiet areas and cute things he said blushing a little bit glancing at Zillya while rubbing the back of his neck "

Zack was chuckling to himself "So the wolf has a crush on the feline interesting , let's if we can hint that they like each other" Zack thought in his mind Umasa gave him a look that said he also knew about it .

They all received an email from saying to come down to the Auditorium , they quickly got together all of their things . Zack grabbed his swords , Umasa grabbed his shields , Zillie grabbed her daggers , and Udall with his bow .

They all went down to the auditorium to see all the first years there and in their places apparently waiting for the newly made team, surprised they took their spots until they heard " Zackery Azurem , Zillya Purreta , Udall , and Umasa Roho please step forward onto the stage."

They all went on to the stage and waited for the announcement " The Four of you are a newly appointed team led by : Zackery Azurem "

* * *

(Zack's PoV)

I was astonished by this choice that Ozpin set upon me " thank you professor, i will not disappoint you " i said determined to fulfill my role as leader and teammate to my companions , I looked over to see my companions giving me a thumbs up and smiles then i looked into the crowd and saw Yang ,Ruby , and rest of the gang there cheering .

I then looked back a bit more and saw Velvet clapping but also winking to me , I felt proud of myself but I know the hardships of being a leader and it has only just begun. Me and my Team went back to the dorm , we had to set up schedules and all that such as : who takes out our trash , who does the bathroom clean up , and who stacks the books in the right order .

I coordinated our team to do the schedule i then thought of an idea a that hit me , what if I get some money and ask for a room extension because it would be a good idea to do that.

I saw Zillie glancing at Udall from time to time and vice versa , they are so dense when it comes to this stuff good Monty Oum .

I got a text from Velvet saying to meet her at the library , I replied back " ok see you there in 5" and went to the library waiting for her , I sat down and started to play Garry's Mod that's when I saw it i got another text saying it was from Cardin and to go meet him in the combat room , I went there and saw Velvet there in tears murmuring something to herself enraged by this i couldn't stop myself from hurting them .I called up my teammate Udall because he's gotta have some stealth sniping skill . Udall replied and got here right away sticking to the shadows he got a look on a Cardin , he sent me a text with a report about what to expect on the other side .

I took one more peek over to see Cardin punch Velvet , I couldn't take it anymore i signaled for Udall to get an administration board member to help after this .

I turned the corner while I took out paladin and Stormbringer MKII only to expect Dove and sky to leap out I ducked under their attack and they slammed together I delivered some non fatal speed attacks that left them

on the ground kneeling in pain .

I heard footsteps behind me to see it was Cardin about to bring his mace down i rolled out of the way to get stopped by Russell i twirled with my blades against him and offered two power strikes to make sure he stayed down , then last but not least Cardin was the last one to stay up I saw him running towards me with his mace I jumped up transformed Stormbringer into pistol mode and proceeded to shock Cardin with lightning dust then finish him off with a speed slice going way past Cardin but as soon as I sheathed my sword Cardin was on the ground incapacitated .

I proceeded to untie Velvet from the chair "Velvet you Ok?" I asked worried " I'm sorry about this , this is all my fault Zack " she said on the verge of tears

"No it's not it's Cardin's fault he followed you here didn't he ?" She nodded and i understood "look Velvet if you think i hate you your wrong because . " I proceeded to put my face right in front of hers " I love you " i said kissing

Velvet i could hear an eep but then I could see she closed her eyes and kissed back too " I love you too Zack" we embraced in each other's loving arms then separated to tie up the miscreants who did this to Velvet .

We heard footsteps and saw that they belonged to MS Goodwitch , and boy was she furious at them she gave them a months worth of detention and they have to clean Beacon halls on the weekends.

I went back to my dorm happily , on the way back up Udall questioned me " why are you so happy , boss" " nothing " i replied

I opened up the door for both us to enter i saw that my two other teammates were already asleep , I then proceeded to my night gear and washed my face .

For the next twenty minutes i kept on feeling Velvet's lips on mine i then embraced the darkness of sleep once again.

**AN : that's a wrap for today i guess ok guys roll call : goes to Drow79 again for the great advice and for letting me help out with his story so if you guys i want OCs out in this story just tell me and I will see if i can situate them **

**-Tommy**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Jaunedice) **

**Roll call : today it goes out to Jeffthekiller14 who was the first one who reviewed this story , thank you so much bro for the support you will be getting more work from me . Also guys be sure to check out my pal Drow79's story a rose by any other name it is an awesome takeover fic and without it you guys probably won't have this story and also I reached 600 views woohoo**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own RWBY if i did it would SUCK!**

(Third person PoV)

In the cafeteria JNPR , RWBY , and AZUR were eating and talking about random stuff like always.

The two teams noticed that Jaune wasn't really awake and asked him what's wrong , he just shrugged off and said " I'm fine " looking over to Velvet getting her ears pulled by Cardin "I thought he would've learned his lesson " Zack said dangerously ,Blake and Pyrrha were going on about how they could' stand people like as Zack Cardin. Cardin saw this and backed off apologizing to the bunny Faunus.

"Jaune you know we can help you ." Pyrrha said with care towards Jaune "name one time he has been a jerk to me " he said denying everything .

" Well there was that one time with the shield " Ren said " oh and the time when he made you drop your books . " said Ruby " and you cannot forget when he stuffed you into a locker and landed you five miles away from the academy ." Said Zack.

"Oh come on he is not only a jerk to me is a jerk to everyone , take that case with Velvet two minutes ago for example pointing to her ."

They looked over to him not believing anything he said " really guys I'm fine " he said really quickly and left for history class with Professor Oobleck. .

During History class Jaune was taking a nap with his head rested on his hands, "the whole lecture was fast but informative " thought Zack . Zack saw Cardin crumple up a piece of paper when professor Oobleck asked " what advantage did the faunas have over the Humans?" and threw it at Jaune , Jaune jolted awake only to be chosen by Oobleck " Ahh Jaune arc thank you for finally contributing to the class , now tell me what advantage the Faunus the humans had over the Grimm ?" Jaune arc was struggling but looked to Pyrrha who was doing motions for night vision only to be misunderstood as binoculars.

Laughing, Cardin was asked the same question " well i know it's easier to train animals than humans " he said looking toward Velvet with a grin only for Zack to snap his pencil in half " I'm gonna kill him " Zack thought in his mind . Pyrrha recoiled from that racist answer with " not the open minded of individuals are you Cardin ?" She asked with a hint of dislike " what he said , you got a problem " he asked looking for a fight . "No , I have the answer , the answer is night vision ." Pyrrha said looking back to Cardin with dislike , Blake continued from Pyrrha's sentence finishing the answer " the humans didn't take into account the Faunus had night vision and got slaughtered by them during the night."

then called out to Jaune and Cardin for extra readings after class.

(Later that day)

Jaune invited Pyrrha up to the rooftops to talk about something important pertaining to his family . "Pyrrha i have something to tell you , I don't belong here Pyrrha" he said with a sigh " that is nonsense Jaune you are an amazing tactician " Pyrrha said consoling him " that's not what I meant , it's that I wanted to be a hero , that's not what I am you wanna know how i got into beacon , I lied I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied Pyrrha ." Pyrrha speechless left to leave Jaune all by himself " well well well Jauney boy it would be a shame if someone leaked your secret out wouldn't it , I mean get it to MS Goodwitch and you would have to leave beacon Jauney boy . " heheh " Cardin smirked as Jaune chuckled nervously don't worry Jauney boy we will be the best of friends , you help me wih stuff i need done and you get to stay in Beacon .

(Zack's PoV)

The next few days Jaune has been really tired and not even hanging out with us as often as he used too . "I'm worried about Jaune guys , he has been hanging around with Cardin more lately and that worries me. " I said filled with concern for the white knight . "During Goodwitch's class imma go and have some fun with Cardin ." Said Udall with a sadistic look upon his face looking at Cardin . I thought that Udall didn't have this sort of side to him , usually I would stop this from happening but if Udall makes him angry enough he could do something to Udall that I could catch on him . Because Jaune isn't communicating with us and I can't figure out why he is doing this , I figured it out Blackmail the most vile of leverage someone could use. I say we get blackmail on him and trade for whatever he has against Jaune.

(Zack's PoV , the arena at miss Goodwitch's class )

Ms Goodwitch pitted me against Ruby " you ready " I asked readying Paladin and Stormbringer in gun mode , I won't use sword mode until I have to use my semblance i thought a loudly in my head . Ms Goodwitch started the match and I started off with shooting Paladin with my fire dust and then alternating to Stormbringer each shot , I then swerved to the right to avoid her shots which were very close . That girl has one of the best aiming ever I could barely make it out of the last shot , I saw her last magazine pop out i still had ammo left but I wanted to try close combat . So I sheathed Stormbringer in it's sheath and held out Paladin with two hands .

I guess I will go 50% at first then after assessing her first combat abilities will I be able to analyze her tactic as i go . Rwby bolted forward using some hidden magazines i didn't see earlier , I prepped up Paladin in front of me to block to scythe But its force sent me back to one knee I got up quickly and took out Stormbringer . Ok she uses speed and momentum and we can't forget her good use of tactics as well , Uncle i thank you for the combat lessons with tactics and analyzations . I used Stormbringer to block the scythe then flipped Paladin in my hand for a backslash counter which worked somewhat effectively , I then jumped away to avoid her recovery attack . Man she is putting up a fight i looked to my script and saw that she was yellow and I was on the brink of green and yellow aura

I guess she was planning on using her semblance soon she wants to win this , I backslashed her side she blocked that and kicked me my aura went into the yellow I can't keep up this sloppy fighting. I yelled at myself I turned Stormbringer into a pistol and shot three lightning dust infused bullets and then slashed down on her , I got a good hit on her putting her in The orange , she looked as if she was just getting started I felt an aura burst come out of her and she moved with blinding speed , I used my flash step ability to avoid her an jump up onto a beam where she couldn't see me I then proceeded to jump down on her where she kicked up putting me on low orange with a speed infused kick .But I got two slashes her putting her in the red i won the match , " that was fun " Udall and everyone on my team smiled at my after excitement of the match , the next few matches were of no importance Yang had a good fight against Ren , Yang won that one . Zilly vs Weiss Weiss won that one , Umasa vs Blake , Umasa won that one . And then finally Udall went against Cardin.

I saw a slight grin as he readied his Bow to take down and humiliate Cardin.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Preston Darksingr

Nickname:Pressly

Age:17

Gender:M

Sexual Orientation:Straight

Race: Human

History:His Mom and Dad were usually away so he stayed with his grandparents and helped out at their weapons manufacturing store

Personality: happy outgoing , can be very serious and is very assertive

Appearance: Black hoodie with pink scarf around his neck with a black skull and lightning striking it . He wears blue combat jeans and black and pink striped shoes.

Weapon: giant Claymore that can transform into a rifle

Weapon Name: Banestrider

Strengths:tactics , fighting , making weapons , semblance

Weaknesses: speed demons who can get around him easily

Likes: Friends , honesty , good will , personality and kind hearts

Dislikes:

Cold people , dishonesty , and people insulting his friends

Semblance:Durabitlity and enhancement

His defense enhances greatly as does his attack

Affiliation : Atlas combat school and Beacon

If there is anyway to improve my chapter please tell me , plus this character is a start someone send me possible color teams with the letter P in em this is an OC contest and I want every detail you can get me


	12. Chapter 12

AN hey guys I rewrote this chapter due to bad grammar and wrong PoV at certain points so I fixed that so many enought with this serious stuff onto the story

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY if I did I certainly would have made it the worst it could be , but it's just too awesome to be mine let's all give a hand to Monty Oum.

JauneDice part 2

(Insert music here Archangel -two steps from hell - Archangel )

(Udall's PoV)

I readied my bow and was waiting for Goodwitch to start the fight but then she announced " this shall be a team fight " I grinned even more knowing that my team would back me up against these Faunus haters . " It shall be team AZUR vs CRDL "

I put my bow away and shook hands with my teammates before we begun and got a simple strategy going Umasa and Zack go in as tanks to draw combat towards them while Zill and I go try and fight them quick and light .

We readied our weapons and got into formation Umasa out front with his shields right next Zack with me and Zill in back .

(Umasa's PoV)

If i can lay one of my shields down Zack can get behind it and lay down fire on them "BEGIN " Goodwitch announced and the fighting commenced Cardin came for me first and forgot about Zack which was a careless mistake on his part , Zack came in behind Cardin then he proceeded to give two backslashes and a kick to propel him away from me , I then put down a shield and converted my Jiva into a gun and started opening fire on sky and Dove , Zill looks like she was in combat with Russel Udall was backing her up through using his bow and his marksman semblance to get a good shot on Russel's knees . Russel dropped to the ground while I continued firing at Sky and Dove , Zack motioned for me to stop and I picked up my shield and armed it to melee .

(Zack's PoV)

It couldn't be this easy nothing is this easy , and of course Cardin came out with his Mace coming down luckily i used flash step to get back 3 feet , he looked up and grunted , I turned around to see Sky jumping at me ready to attack I braced myself that's when I saw a throwing knife go into his hand then revolver shots going through the air . I turned to see Zill shooting her revolver and throwing her knives , she looked as if she was in complete concentration while she was doing so " note to self don't get on her bad side " I said to myself . There were only two members left in the match Cardin came at me until he saw an arrow go two feet in front of him

"Im your opponent " Udall said with determination , "Zack go take care of Dove and help out Umasa ." Udall said to Me " he is mine " Udall said with a face

showing no emotion . I nodded and ducked under Dove's attack I crouched and Umasa jumped over me with a lion paw shield attack , Dove was pushed back several paces away from me and Umasa and he was almost in the red i decided to give him a swift kick as soon are he got up which put his out of the match i sheathed my weapons and watched Udall's showdown with Cardin .

(Udall PoV)

"You think you can take me freak ?" Cardin asked trying to taunt me " Oh I can do more than take you " i said grinning to myself this is gonna be fun . Zill and the two others were watching from the sidelines as I went into the duel with Cardin I drew back my bow and released a aura arrow that I figured out to materialize a few years back when I was with The white Fang . But they don't need to know that yet do they.

I shot a couple arrows at him that he blocked , i moved around with speed and kicked him in the knee and drew an arrow back into his chest , he just got more angry and decided to run at me I jumped and spun in the air as I drew the arrow only to find myself in the ground and Cardin right over me . I grinned at my predicament " what are you smiling at " Cardin said with hate towards me . "Nothing just thinking about how bad I'm gonna hurt you " i said as I did a sweep kick and jumped back two feet and drew one arrow back " this should do it " i said as i shot it a little fiery aura blast came from the impact putting him in the red . I got off the stage as did the rest of my team , we all high fived at our victory .

We were walking towards the exit , that's when I saw it Cardin brought his mace down on Zill " it's because of all you filthy Faunus " he said with hate as he brought it down , she fell to the ground unconscious i drew an arrow and put lightning dust into the aura barrel and shot it at him , he lunged at Umasa who already had his shields up . He fell to the ground i went up to him and punched him in the face .

I went over to Zill and picked her up , I ran over to the infirmary right away .

(Zack's PoV )

As Cardin was unconscious i grabbed his scroll and wiped all memory of it on his scroll although I bet that all the other members still have their copies , because Cardin is dumb but not that dumb .

I walked over to the infirmary worried for Zill I went in the doorway to see a sad and worried Udall and a calm but worried Umasa , it was terrifying to have our teammate assaulted by a bully like Cardin , let's just hope we can have some way to get back at him .

(Three weeks later )

Come on Udall it's been three weeks since she has been in this coma , come on this trip with us and maybe she will wake back up . Udall looked down but complied let me go get ready he said lowly , wow this Coma Zillie has been induced in really has taken it's toll on them . We went to Forever Fall , Every team was there which was weird because his team had a five week suspension , Cardin brought Jaune along somewhere so i followed them with Umasa right behind me .

(Umasa PoV)

I saw the whole thing between Jaune and Cardin play out Jaune got grabbed by Cardin then an Ursa came out and attacked them i got my shields ready but Zack motioned for me to stay until needed " I want to see how this plays out " he said obviously analyzing the battlefield . Jaune stood his ground against the Ursa and protected Cardin , Everyone else came running to see Jaune taking a beating .

That's when I noticed they were ready for the final attack , Jaune went in with his defense lowered , All of a sudden i saw a little black energy coming from Pyrrha's hand i turned back to see Jaune's shield was raised and then decapitated the Ursa .

Cardin erased the blackmail as thanks for saving him and didn't bother Jaune for some while.

Zill woke up , Udall was right beside her happy as can be that she was back I then felt a slap on the back to see Yang smiling at me , I smiled back " how is it going Yang?" I asked politely "Great!" She said excitedly . I nodded and said we should go together this weekend to go see the festival i thought to myself I asked her the question and she said sure , " Besides Weiss is bringing us into town anyways bring your team as well"

(Third person view)

Udall kept on scratching his nose around Blake because he couldn't figure out why she always had the smell of cat on her .

(Udall PoV)

Could she own any cats , I thought cats weren't allowed into Beacon . I though as

I helped Zill get out of the infirmary with putting her hand around my shoulder . I opened the door with my scroll to lay her down in bed , I then did something that came naturally i kissed her and she kissed back .

(Zill's PoV)

I was tucked into bed then felt something warm touch my lips , it was Udall's lips on mine i was shocked because I thought he didn't like me , I did what came naturally and kissed back he then broke the kiss and hugged me. " goodnight" he said laying me down with care " night " i said blushing madly as a tomato .

(Zack's PoV ) I asked out Velvet to the movies today after Studies with my friends she said sure and we met outside a bookstore called Tukson's book trade home to any book under the sun , Velvet and I went over to a movie theater and watched Guardians of the Galaxy .

Everyone laughed through the entire movie , man this movie was so good , I decided to do the old trick and yawn as I put my arm around her shoulder she payed on my shoulder as we watched the rest of the movie. We left the movie theater and went to a little cafe i ordered a club sandwich while Velvet up just ordered a salad and a drink .

When I took her back to her dorm room " thanks for the great day Zack" she said with gratitude i felt my face blush a little bit " this is for the movie " she said as she kissed my cheek " and this is for everything. " she said as she kissed me i felt my face blazing but i closed my eyes and enjoyed every second of it , we broke off and gave each other goodbye hugs , she went into her dorm as I walked off to my dorm

I walked into my dorm and trudged into my bed " that was one of the best nights ever" i said to myself . I drifted off into sleep and darkness where I felt warmth and coziness.


End file.
